


A woof day

by iwriteinpen



Series: Yachi's adventures with love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cupid AU, First Meetings, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: It’s Yachi’s second day as a new cupid, and it can’t get any worse than her first day. Can it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Yachi's adventures with love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	A woof day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the pinch hit for @rosevtea for the [@fantasyhaikyuuexchange](https://fantasyhaikyuuexchange.tumblr.com/) love-struck mini exchange!

Yachi lands in the park, bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. There are dogs, people—and people running with dogs everywhere. She looks around the park, searching for the silvery glow of her targets name. 

She spots one, sitting on a bench with the name Akaashi Keiji floating over his head, shining an invisible light onto the book in his hands. 

Yachi searches for the other but sees no sign of him. She looks at her watch. 

_Not long now..._

Her foot starts tapping, an impatient habit. 

_Where is he?_

She barely finishes the thought before a new runner enters the park. If she hadn’t noticed him because of his name floating over his head, Bokuto Koutarou, his hair certainly would have done the trick. It’s dyed three different shades of grey and sticking straight up. Yachi smiles to herself.

_He looks like fun._

He runs fast, his feet rolling over the ground in a steady rhythm. 

Yachi takes the bow from her shoulder, making sure she is far enough away this time. The distance is deemed adequate, so she feels for an arrow and nocks it to her bow. 

She raises the bow and stares down the length of the arrow. 

She aims for the running path right in front of where Akaashi Keiji is, right now, enjoying a quiet afternoon. 

A running Bokuto Koutarou is approaching, so Yachi draws in a deep breath and releases the arrow. 

Now, there are things Yachi doesn’t know. 

For example, that Bokuto Koutarou is a very empathetic person, therefore he feels the impact of the arrow more so than others. 

She also couldn’t have known that one of the dogs was having his first trip to the park that day and that seeing people running just makes it so excited. 

Now, separately, none of those things would’ve mattered, but together they create quite the chaotic environment. 

The dog escapes the leash at the same time as the arrow escapes the bow, both heading straight for Bokuto Koutarou. As he feels the impact of the arrow and stumbles—just a bit—the dog crosses his path. 

Bokuto Koutarou falls, trips over the dog. He braces against the ground with his left hand, and Yachi can almost hear the crack. Bokuto Koutarou is no stranger to falling, but even he was shocked by the pain. 

All this commotion has caused Akaashi Keiji to look up from his book, and upon seeing that the runner is injured, he rises from his seat and rushes over. 

“Let me see that,” Akaashi Keiji says, taking the other man’s arm gently into his own hands. “I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he introduces himself. “I’m a doctor. Would you mind if I took you to the hospital where I work?”

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou.” He takes some deep breaths. And that would be great.”

While Akaashi helps Bokuto to his car, Yachi thinks to herself, _this can’t be real, this is just my luck, huh._

And so she disappears, with a big sigh, a red face, and shaking hands.

The two men make it to the hospital, getting to know each other along the way. 

They take their seats in the E.R. next to each other, thighs touching, talking quietly. Talking about the book Akaashi was reading and about volleyball. 

Bokuto gets his arm x-rayed and while waiting for another doctor to tell him the result, Akaashi holds his good hand. As the doctor tells Bokuto that his arm is broken, and that it means that he has to take a break from volleyball for six weeks, Akaashi squeezes his hand and offers him a small smile. 

Bokuto gets his arm wrapped in a cast. The two are walking out of the hospital together when Bokuto says, “Seems like a lot of my time just got freed up, so do you maybe want to go on a date with me?”

Akaashi laughs. “Yes.” He pulls a pen from his bag. “Give me your arm.”

Akaashi is the first to sign Bokuto’s cast, and the only one to do so with a phone number. 

The two separate, and later that night, when Bokuto is lying in his apartment alone, he runs his fingers over the numbers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little thing <3
> 
> It can be liked/reblogged on [tumblr](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/), too!


End file.
